


Absolute Power

by remuslives23



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved this: teasing Jack, making the larger-than-life hero fall to pieces with just one touch of his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Power

Title: Absolute Power  
Author: remuslives23  
Rating: PG-15  
Word Count: 256  
Prompt: Taut from my lover100 (Ianto Jones) table.  
Summary: "He loved this: teasing Jack, making the larger-than-life hero fall to pieces with just one touch of his lips."  
Notes/Warnings: Mild description of m/m sexual situations.  
Disclaimer: This fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by Russel T Davies and affiliates. No money is being made and no offense is intended. Characters are of legal age for sexual situations.

Ianto pressed his lips to Jack's hip bone, smiling when he heard the other man's hiss of frustration. He loved this: teasing Jack, making the larger-than-life hero fall to pieces with just one touch of his lips.

He knew every single inch of Jack's body. He knew that Jack moaned when Ianto's teeth scraped over his collar bone. He knew that Jack shuddered hard when he licked the back of his knee. He knew that pressing an open mouthed kiss to the inside of Jack's wrist made the other man's pulse race under his lips. And he knew that this - kissing the taut skin over the protruding hip bone - made Jack arch off the bed and fist his hands in the sheets as he keened desperately. Ianto trailed his fingers lightly over Jack's stomach and watched as the muscles in his abdomen rippled and tightened under the tickling touch.

'Ianto...'

There it was: the ragged, pleading recitation of his name that preceded Jack's complete and utter loss of control. This is what Ianto waited all day to hear. This is why he kept coming back to a man he knew would never love him in the way Ianto wanted. Because in that one unguarded moment, Jack Harkness ceased to be larger-than-life, ceased to be the hero, and became just a man who needed the simple and ordinary Ianto Jones more than he needed anyone else in the universe.

This was the moment when Jack was his and his alone.

fin.


End file.
